Today Is The Day
by enchantedscatterbrained
Summary: mùltiples parejas Yaoi Una risa infantil invadió el aire, una risa que saboreaba una victoria próxima y guardaba la crueldad de los caídos.


**A/N: Es un fic fuerte. Puede que a muchas no le guste. Está Dividido en dos partes. Esta es la primera entrega, espero que les guste lo suficiente para querer leer la segunda n-n.**

**Besos**

**DISCLAIMER: El único personaje mío es Alicia.**

**Parejas: Syusuke / Tezuka ; Oishi / Eiji ; Mizuki / Yuuta ; Momoshiro / Ryoma ; Kamio **

**Shinji**

**Dedicación especial a Mary-sensei, por haber guardado este archivo en su computadora y volvérmelo a enviar cuando la mía perdió toda su memoria. Realmente sos mi ángel personal.**

**Today Is The Day**

**(1/2)**

**7:00 A. M**

Todavía se podía sentir el aroma a rocío en el pasto salvaje e irregular del patio. La oscuridad de la noche se había disipado por completo y la luz diurna se proclamaba reina de la tierra.

A Alicia eso no le gustó nada. Le parecía que el sol no era más que un astro arrogante y aburrido. Molesto, muy molesto y horrorosamente irritante.

El sol con su luz insistía en revelar los secretos que la noche ponía tanto esmero en ocultar. El sol despertaba los pájaros, cuya asquerosa melodía hacía doler los oídos, y le daba confianza a los débiles.

Pero hoy, hoy el sol disfrutaría de unos pocos instantes de gloria. Ni bien se posara en lo alto del cielo, creyendo dominar un mundo que no le pertenecía, Alicia lo destronaría. Lo haría caer desde la cima, la caída sería brusca y dolorosa.

Alicia sonrió con aquella sonrisa característica de una niña de cinco años. No aparentaba más que eso. Siglos, casi una eternidad, encerrada en el cuerpo de una niña.

¡Y sería todo tan divertido! ¡Tan, pero tan divertido!

Una risa infantil invadió el aire, una risa que saboreaba una victoria próxima y guardaba la crueldad de los caídos.

------

**8:30 A. M**

Nadie dijo nada, pero todos se detuvieron al mismo tiempo.

Las pelotas de tenis resonaron en la cancha, el sonido apagandose cada vez más hasta ser atrapado por el silencio.

Algunos soltaron las raquetas, produciendo un ruido sordo. Todos miraron el cielo.

Resultaba difícil explicar que era. Un cielo nublado no podía ser algo preocupante, y sin embargo lo era.

En cuestión de segundos el soleado firmamento había sido cubierto por nubes grises y oscuras. El sol se había perdido de vista por completo.

Y había algo, tal vez en las nubes cargadas, o en el aroma metálico del cielo, que hizo temblar al equipo de tenis de Seigaku, y al resto del mundo.

Inui Sadaharu no encontraba en su cerebro ni en toda la información que había adquirido como fruto de años de investigación que era.

"Al colegio." Ordenó la voz de Tezuka, autoritaria pero vacilante. Sus palabras rompieron el repentino y pesado silencio.

Sin decir ninguna palabra y marchando como si fueran soldados, los miembros del equipo se dirigieron al edificio.

Había temor dentro de ellos, preguntas y dudas pero calma en sus pasos. Era como si sus cuerpos entendieran lo que estaba pasando pero sus mentes se inquietaban por la falta de lógica en la situación.

En cuestión de minutos la cancha quedo desierta, parecía un cementerio de raquetas, pelotas y bolsos. Daba la impresión de ser un parque infantil abandonado en el olvido.

--------

**8:45**

La mano de Mizuki presionaba fuertemente la de Yuuta, intentando brindar apoyo. La pareja miraba el firmamento oscuro, más allá de la ventana del colegio.

Sus miradas hipnotizadas por el cielo, sus corazones latiendo violentamente.

La inquietud volaba en el aire y se burlaba de esos chicos que minutos antes habían estado entrenando sin otra preocupación que un campeonato de tenis.

Mizuki temblaba frene a su incapacidad de encontrar una explicación a su temor y Yuuta se daba cuenta. Por eso sujetaba con fuerza la fuerza de su... amigo.

Amigos, solo eso eran. No por falta de interés sino por exceso de miedo. Miedo a arruinar una amistad por un amor que tal vez no era correspondido.

Te amo, querían confesar sus labios pero el silencio aniquilaba todo intento de comunicación.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, todo el colegio, todo el mundo, tembló al mismo tiempo.

La lluvia cayó con gracia, no de manera violenta sino suavemente, como si aquella agua transparente estuviera bailando sobre la tierra.

Su caída sonando tan sutil y exquisita como el sonido de un arpa, igual de mortal.

**9:00 A. M**

El resultado de la lluvia se exponía al alcance de todos. Objetos, cadáveres y recuerdos formaban una alfombra fúnebre y demacrada.

Alicia chasqueó los dedos provocando que el suelo se cubriera de ceniza. Se podía caminar ahora en él sin ningún riesgo pero las cenizas le recordarían a todos que tan fuerte era.

Sonrió y se hamacó un poco más en el columpio.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró el aire metálico, preguntándose cuanto tardarían en caer.

**10:00** **A. M**

Números, estadísticas y palabras invadían las hojas en blanco. Inui escribía tan rápido como podía.

Kawamura lo observaba con tristeza.

El colegio entero esperaba en el refugio situado bajo el colegio. Esperaban por algo, lo que fuera. Una señal, o la muerte misma.

Pequeños grupos se habían formado en la amplia habitación.

Todos cumpliendo una tarea específica, ocupando su tiempo con algo para matar el tiempo, intentando no morir.

"¿Crees que sea el final, Oishi?"

La pregunta de Eiji sonaba inocente y temerosa, como un niño preguntando si los fantasmas existen.

Su compañero de dobles le dirigió una sonrisa triste.

El final. ¿De qué? ¿De quienes?

No tenían contacto con el mundo exterior, no sabían que estaba pasando afuera, pero lo intuían.

¿El final de Japón? ¿De la humanidad? ¿De todo el planeta? ¿Toda la constelación?

No tenía respuestas, solo dudas que molestaban y no ayudaban.

"No lo sé." Confesó en tono de disculpa, odiándose por generar aún más angustia a su novio.

El pelirrojo asintió, indicando que comprendía pero sus ojos mostraban confusión.

Estaban sentados contra la pared del refugio, esperando como el resto, compartiendo el mismo temor.

Las lágrimas mancharon el rostro del acróbata, cayendo en silencio.

La mano de Oishi tembló un poco antes de correr el llanto de su novio.

"Tengo miedo." Confesó el pelirrojo temblando.

"Lo sé". Murmuró Oishi, abrazándolo.

Eiji lo abrazó también, sujetándolo fuerte como si temiera perderlo, como si en el segundo en que sus brazos no contuvieran a su novio, Oishi pudiera desaparecer y dejarlo para siempre.

**11:00 A. M**

"¿Crees en Dios?"

Por primera vez en su vida, Shinji no encontró las palabras para responder.

Pero Kamio no esperaba ninguna respuesta, él mismo desconocía la razón por la que había preguntado.

El pelirrojo jugaba inconscientemente con su muñequera.

Una canción salía de sus auriculares descolgados.

"Creo que debe haber algo superior a nosotros." Contestó Shinji, pausadamente, acción que sorprendió a su amigo.

Por lo general, Shinji hablaba rápido, sin pausa, como temiendo quedarse sin tiempo. Paradójicamente, ahora que el mundo parecía estar por terminarse, el peliazul se tomaba su tiempo en pronunciar las palabras.

"Quiero creer que hay algo más fuerte que nosotros, mucho más poderoso."

Kamio asintió lentamente.

"Yo nunca creí en Dios". Confesó sin emoción.

Hubo una pausa, mientras su Ipod cambiaba de track.

El sonido de un piano sonando armoniosamente en el silencio.

"¿Puedo creer en vos?"

Shinji le sonrió sinceramente.

"Sólo si rezamos juntos." Respondió, corriendo el flequillo que tapaba los ojos de su amigo.

Kamio se abalanzó a él, presionando sus labios contra los de Shinji.

Shinji cerró los ojos intentando descifrar que canción sonaba en el Ipod de Kamio, intentando descifrar todo lo demás.

**12:00**

Mikki Takeda siempre había soñado con tener hijos, el día en que había comenzado a trabajar en la cafeteria de Seigaku se había sentido la madre de todos ellos.

Por eso mismo mantenía el rostro libre de preocupación, por esos chicos, sus hijos.

Era una suerte, pensó – aunque la palabra _suerte_ no encajaba con la situación y sonaba tan ajena como si fuera una palabra extranjera, de otro mundo -, que en el refugio funcionara también como deposito de alimento en caso de emergencia.

Por eso mismo separaba ahora las porciones cuidadosamente. Alimentarlos era su deber, su vocación. Incluso si el mundo se caía a pedazos ella los seguiría cuidando, como toda buena madre.

**12:15**

"El apetito de Momo-sempai no se debilita por nada." Comentó Ryoma mientras observaba a su superior comer como si fuera un día como cualquier otro, y sintiendo envidia por eso.

Los ojos violetas de Momoshiro se opacaron frente al comentario, solo por un momento.

"Deberías comer, Ryoma." "El alimento es el combustible del cuerpo." Contestó el mayor con una sonrisa.

Ryoma abrió la boca, dispuesto a preguntarle si no le preocupaba lo que estaba pasando pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Porque, realmente, ¿qué estaba pasando? Su incapacidad de no entender, de no saber, lo inquietaba. Le daba miedo preguntar porque sería admitir que no comprendía, y le daba aun más miedo que no le respondieran.

Iba a cerrar la boca cuando notó que Momoshiro había introducido en ella un poco de tarta.

"Come" ordenó el superior con firmeza y burla pero su mirada mostraba lo contrario.

Ryoma tragó obedientemente, sus ojos fijos en Momoshiro.

Sí, quería estar en su casa con su familia y Karupin. Sí, tenía miedo y ganas de llorar. Pero el apoyo de Momo, su promesa de no dejarlo solo y todas las cosas que se decían a través de miradas y sin necesidad de recurrir a las palabras. Todo eso – que tal vez no parecía ser mucho pero era algo- lo hacía sentir más seguro.

**13:00**

El puño de Syusuke dolía intensamente y la respiración del prodigio era acelerada.

Sus ojos abiertos observaban la figura tirada frente a él. El chico podía apenas registrar la sangre en la quijada de su compañero y en su propio puño.

"Cálmate, Syusuke." Ordenó la voz de Tezuka desde algún lugar de la habitación, Syusuke no podía figurar de donde.

Sintió que alguien lo halaba hacia atrás.

El sonido volvió repentinamente, de manera tan brusca que los oídos le dolieron.

Notó entonces a Tezuka y a sus compañeros mirándolo fijamente.

Uno de ellos se estaba levantando del suelo con la ayuda de otros.

Keita Ishida, el muchacho que un minuto antes había comenzado a murmurar que ese era el fin de todo y de todos. Que era el fin del mundo y que todos arderían en el infierno.

"Los afeminados como vos y Tezuka arderán primero" habían sido las palabras de Keita, no en un tono discriminante sino con pena, casi lástima.

La frustración de Syusuke por estar encerrado en un colegio, sin saber nada de su familia y mucho menos de su hermano menor, había explotado en su puño.

La tranquilidad y frialdad que caracterizaba al prodigio se había desvanecido en el aire. La mascara de falsa seguridad había caído silenciosamente al piso como los pétalos de una rosa marchita.

Tezuka lo miraba fijamente, sin encontrar palabras que decir ni acciones que realizar. Lo observaba como si se tratara de una película, como si él, Tezuka no fuera más que un espectador. Había una barrera entre ambos, una que él quería pasar pero no encontraba el tiempo indicado.

Y ahora el tiempo se estaba yendo de sus manos, de las manos de todos.

**14:00**

Tierra. Un montículo de tierra sobre otro y otro. Nanjiroh Echizen mantenía la mirada perdida en el punto donde había enterrado a Karupin... o lo que había quedado de él. El felino había estado en el patio, maullándole a las nubes cuando la lluvia había caído sobre él. Unos segundos antes, el gato había estado en las manos de Nanjiroh mientras el hombre intentaba llamar al colegio de su hijo. Entre las maldiciones del tenista, Karupin había levantado las orejas, como si hubiera escuchado un llamado, y se había librado del agarre de su amo.

El gato ni siquiera había maullado de dolor cuando las gotas habían penetrado su piel. Se había mantenido firme, de pie hasta su muerte.

Polvo y tierra. No quedaba más que eso.

Nanjiroh dejo caer la pala y entró a su ¿casa?... realmente, ¿se podía llamar casa a esa construcción?

El silencio dentro de la _casa_ daba la impresión de ser un sitio abandonado. Lentamente, Nanjiroh se dirigió a su habitación. La soledad del lugar parecía atraparlo y se convertía en una carga pesada sobre sus hombros.

Entró al cuarto y se dejó caer en el suelo, frente a la mesa de luz. Sacó de su cajón su tesoro más preciado.

Fotos. Fotos de sus padres, de sus amigos, de toda su familia. Observó con melancolía las imágenes sonrientes de personas que no volvería a ver.

Esparció las fotos por el piso, creando un círculo alrededor de él. Busco en esa acción el sentimiento de no estar solo.

Falló.

Nanjiroh Echizen cerró los ojos, resignado. Moriría solo.

**15:00**

La voz de Alicia invadió el mundo.

"Dos y Dos son cuatro."

En Seigaku. Akane Yamamoto, Kyoko Nagase, Igarashi Isumi y Keita Ishida comenzaron a temblar. La piel de los dos tornándose pálida, los ojos yéndose hacía atrás y la sangre saliendo de sus narices y bocas.

El mismo destino sufrían Yuki Mikimoto, Yoshiyuki Sugisaki, Nobuhiro Katsura y Masakasu Akamori en Fudoumine.

"Cuatro y Dos son seis""

Seis cadáveres más se sumaron a los cuatro yacientes en Saint Rudolph. La mano de Mizuki agarraba con más fuerza la de Yuuta.

"Seis y dos son Ocho"

Tomoka apenas pudo pensar "esto no puede pasarme a mí" antes de morir.

"y Ocho dieciséis"

Nanako abrió los ojos en grande al notar que su novio sangraba.

"y Ocho veinticuatro"

La señora Echizen sostenía el retrato de su familia apretado contra su pecho mientras su colega golpeaba contra el piso.

"Y Ocho treinta y dos"

El lápiz de Inui cayó al suelo, seguido de su dueño.

"Anima bendita me arrodillo en vos."

---

**A/N: Y???? ¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus reviews **


End file.
